


[Podfic] They're All Faking It

by ofjustimagine



Category: Next to Normal - Kitt/Yorkey
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Loneliness, Masturbation, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Spoilers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 03:34, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:Gabe see everything.





	[Podfic] They're All Faking It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They're All Faking It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195029) by [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2YnIzMh)  
[Download m4a](http://bit.ly/2VBIh7X)  


#### Reader's Notes:

Since I have genuinely thought about Next to Normal every day for like a decade, it felt like time I should dive into podficcing it. And what better way than pseudocest voyeurism?? Thanks to lionessvalenti for the blanket permission! And thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting. For M, who may never end up listening to this, but is always willing to talk to me about how much Gabe loves Mommy. Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square Character Death. 


End file.
